Hold On
by bass-with-a-bowtie
Summary: "When you live as long as I do, you start to go insane. Every person, every friend, everyone you hold dear, dies right in front of you. You cant do anything about it. The worst part? You cant die with them. Its hard for me to trust anyone. Because when I do, when someone finally trusts me, they disappear. They slip away from my fingertips. I can never get them back. And it hurts."
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

He remembered the rain, relentless needles pouring from the black blanket above them. He remembered the feeling of panic, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, clouding his vision with white fear. Shadows, trees with their mangled corpses, appeared at every corner, their hollow eyes following their every movement. The water seeped its fingers into the ground, reaching for their feet with every step he took. Just keep running.

Explosions sounded behind them, ringing through the air, the atmosphere charged with hysteria as the orange glow behind them surged forward, threatening to swallow them whole. The air tasted like copper.

His ears perked. A loud, high pitched whistle sounded through the air, getting closer with every heartbeat. His mind stopped. A bomb.

And everything was a blur. He remembered screaming his friend's name, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He remembered the soldiers in the black armor and their gas masks. He remembered a red curtain over his vision, anger filling every fiber in his body, propelling him forward as he ripped the soldiers apart with his bare hands. He remembered the screams of terror and blood on his hands, his clothes, his face. And he remembered those blue eyes, those comforting blue eyes, that sparkled when he laughed, that welcomed him home, dark and lifeless, as tears filled his own.


	2. Chapter I

_Chapter I_

Marshall jolted awake, the dream flitting away from his eyelids. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, his shoulders shook, it hurt to breathe. Dreams weren't any better than reality. Every time he closed his eyes, the flames, the screams, the blood was there to greet him, wrapping their haunting fingers around him, dragging him down into the black abyss of his mind and drowning him in the black ink of his regret.

Marshall sighed. He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sleep had already left his eyes. He glanced at the clock next to his bed. 2:38. He had some time to kill. Standing up, he grabbed a shirt hanging off a chair and his bass.

He shivered. Winter was at its peak. And in Aaa, the snow would grip the land with its frosty hand, covering everything in a blanket of white. Marshall grimaced and fastened the buttons on his shirt.

He slid down the ladder that led to the first floor, touching the ground lightly. He glanced around, his red eyes piercing through the black curtain of darkness, before slowly floating out the door. Silence hung around the house like a curtain.

Marshall stretched his arms, yawning loudly. He needed to drown out his mind, his thoughts, his past that haunted him. And, what's a better way to do that than with music? Marshall held his bass in his hand, and, slinging it across his shoulders, floated out of the cave.

Snow slowly drifted through the sky, tumbling to the ground in their graceful dance. His breaths became puffs of white fog, disappearing as fast as they appeared. Marshall smiled. Winter was his favorite time of the year. Everything was quiet, hidden under a white blanket of snow, forgotten until the sunlight slowly warms the land. Forgotten. He could hear the bombs, the cries for help, the people screaming. He shook his head.

An explosion sounded from above, making Marshall fly backwards. His bass was in his hand, held like an ax. He squinted his eyes. Something wasn't right. Streamers of light fell from the sky, lighting up the darkened sky. Where were the airships? The flames?

His ears perked. Cheering? Marshall looked in the direction the sound was coming from. Surrounded by trees, pink trees, was a giant cake-looking castle. He grimaced. Colorful was already bad enough, but sweets was worse. He sighed and slung his bass behind his back. Time to find out what's going on.

Marshall found himself standing in front of a giant cake with a tunnel in the center that led to the commotion. Peppy music and laughter filled his ears, making his head spin. He gulped and forced his legs to move.

The dark sky was replaced with colors and sound as people celebrated and drunk. People? He didn't rememeber them being so small, or having a hole in the center. Where exactly was he? No one took a second glance at him as they surrounded themselves with drinks, treats, and people. It was weird how they ate candy as they dressed up as them. All of the commotion hurt Marshall's ears as he covered them feebly.

"Hey, whatcha standin' there for? You gotta partay!"

Marshall turned around to meet a young man strangely not dressed up as candy, but with skin the color of it. He wore a princely outfit, puffy shoulders and all, and his skin and hair were a pink color. His hair was disheveled as he teetered about, laughing and hiccupping to himself. He was drunk. Noticing Marshall staring, he smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Marshall, taken by surprise, shrunk back, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"You gotta seize the moment like this!" the man laughed as he motioned in front of them. "You're only prince once, aig-" He didn't complete his sentence as a girl punched him in the stomach, hauling him off of Marshall. Her blonde hair was in a bunny hat whose ears bobbed with her every movement and a green backpack was slung across her chest. She smiled at Marshall apologetically, her blue eyes glistening, as she held the man back with her arms.

"Sorry about that. He's just a bit tipsy. Thought he could skimp his 'princely duties' on the day of his coronation." Her eyes rolled.

Marshall laughed, scratching his head.

"It's alright, man," he said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Fionna! I wanna talk ta 'em! Move!" the man slurred, half-heartedly trying to push the girl aside. She scowled.

"Honestly, Gumball!"

Gumball? What kind of a name is that?

"I know this is your party, but you gotta stop acting like a slob!"

His party? Who exactly was this guy?

"Sorry to ask a favor of you already, but can you take him to his room? He'll calm down in there. By the way, what's your name?" Fionna asked, handing the limp Gumball into Marshall's arms. Marshall nervously looked around.

"It's Marshall. And it's alright. Just point me in the right direction and I'll take it from there."

Fionna giggled, putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here. It's right there," she said pointing upward. Marshall turned around. It was the cake castle the he saw in the distance. Gumball lived in _that_? Marshall nodded mutely and lifted off the ground, holding Gumball in his arms as he left a bewildered Fionna.

"When's your stop, Gumbutt?" Marshall asked, scanning the floors of the castle. Gumball tossed around in his arms, muttering something under his breath that sounded like _ducking bell_. Reluctantly, Gumball lazily gestured to the side of the castle, a tower that even surpassed the height of the castle. Marshall rolled his eyes. Of course.

"You can get 'nside through the balcony," Gumball slurred. Marshall sighed and nodded, struggling to go any farther. He reached the balcony, letting go of Gumball as he touched down. Gumball hit the ground heavily, letting out a groan of pain and disappointment.

"You coulda put me someplace soft, peasant," he scowled, standing up slowly as he opened the glass door that led to his room. Thumps and crashes sounded in the dark room as Gumball exclaimed and yelled profanities. Marshall rolled his eyes. With his vampire eyes, he could make out the shapes in the dark room, including a struggling Gumball tripping over himself.

He picked up Gumball, floating him onto his bed. Gumball let out a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you," he muttered indignantly, brushing his clothes. Marshall chuckled, closing his red eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Goodnight, prince."

_Thank you so much for the reviews on the Prologue! ;w;_  
_As you can see, Im not a very skill writer sobs._  
_But, I will attempt to update every week, so please stay tuned!_

**Link to Chapter II: **_ s/9067110/3/Hold-On_


	3. Chapter II

_Chapter II_

He felt like he was drifting through nothing, an ocean of black softly surrounding him. He had a dreamless sleep, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It wasn't the empty silence you feel when you're alone. Somehow, he felt at peace, at home, in the silence, in the darkness. And when he opened his eyes, he still felt that comfort.

The room was dark, the curtains were drawn back. But it wasn't his home. Marshall sat up, scratching his head. Everything seemed more lavish, more decorated. It smelled like roses. He shook his head, his messy hair bobbing with it.

He was in Gumball's bed. Did something happen while he was drunk? Marshall shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't...would he?

Light suddenly flooded the room as Gumballs figure emerged from the doorway. Marshall groaned, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness with his arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were awake." Gumball apologized, setting down a tray and removing his oven mittens. He quickly closed the door behind him, Marshall sighing with relief.

"I tried to make it as dark as possible. I didn't know whether vampires burned up in the sun or if they simply don't like it." Gumball said, smiling apologetically. Marshall chuckled.

"Uh, thank- " he paused. Vampire? Gumball knew. Somehow he knew. Marshall's eyes darkened.

"How'd you know?" he asked, his voice lowering. He was ready to kill him if he needed to.

"Oh, when I came around, I found you fast asleep against the wall. It looked very uncomfortable, so I picked you up and moved you to my bed. While I was moving you, though, I noticed the bite marks on your neck. Mo-chro said you weren't black licorice, you I inferred from there." Gumball finished. Marshall's hands instinctively covered his neck as he turned away, warmth slowly rushing to his cheeks.

"Shouldn't...you be hung over, or something?" Marshall mumbled.

"I can't be when I have a guest!" Gumball exclaimed, gesturing his arms widely in excitement.

"Since you are unfamiliar with the Candy Kingdom, I must take you on a little tour."

Tour? Of the Candy Kingdom? Marshall grimaced.

"It's sunny outside, dimwit. Want to turn your guest into a floating raisin?" he said, raising his eyebrows. Gumball laughed.

"You won't be when you're wearing these," he said, mockingly. He pulled an enormous pink jacket from behind him along with a beanie and oven mittens.

"You'll look as cute as a button! And I'm sure this will offer enough protection from the sun!" Gumball said excitedly, waving the clothing in his hands. Marshall slowly crawled away from him in terror.

_He is not gonna make me wear those._

_He is not._

* * *

"Good morning, Cinnamonbun!" Gumball called as he waved cheerily to a cinnamon bun wearing a dress, Marshall sulking behind him, cloaked in a poofy jacket.

"I look like a fucking marshmallow." he complained, looking down at the ground. He pulled at the pink scarf around his neck that Gumball insisted he should wear.

"Now, now. Foul language is distasteful, Marshmallow!" Gumball said. Marshall groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what're you guys up to?" Gumball and Marshall both turned around. It was the girl from last night, bunny ears and all, with a cat trailing behind her path. Fionna.

"I'm just showing him around." Gumball said, tapping Marshall's shoulder. Marshall scowled, Gumball chuckling in response. The cat stopped at Fionna's feet and stared at Marshall, narrowing her eyes. A low growl rose from her throat. Fionna didn't seem to notice.

"Let me guess. You haven't shown him the dungeon yet." Fionna said, putting a hand on her hip. Marshall tilted his head. Dungeon sounds a lot more interesting than a donut selling donuts. Gumball sighed.

"Not yet, no." he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dude, that's the best part!" Fionna exclaimed, taking Marshalls mitten hand and dragging him back to the castle, Gumball and the cat following close behind.

* * *

Their footsteps bounced off the stone walls as they walked through the dark corridors. Bars lined every wall, holding a mumbling, shivering shape, shadowed by the darkness. Water dripped from the ceiling, fizzing when they came in contact with Fionna's torch.

"We're almost at his experiments. That's where all the fun starts," Fionna said, her voice echoing through the darkness. Gumball's eyes were dark.

"Why did you bring him down here, then?" he asked. "It would be counterproductive to show him this." Fionna turned to Gumball, giving an apologetic look, worry crossing her blue eyes.

"Sorry, Gumball," she said quietly. She turned and pushed at a large wooden door, it creaking loudly in response.

The door revealed a large room lined with bookshelves. Light was dim, with candles spread out on tables and shelves, waving their small flames, trying to dispel the darkness.

A table lay in the middle of the room, a body on top of it, lifeless, without any features on it. Fionna and Marshall edged toward it carefully, Gumball watching intently behind them.

"Her name is Lemondrop. I haven't found a way to bring produce to life yet," he said, defeated. "I just need to adjust the candy life formula so it would affect it correctly."

Gumball mumbled on to himself, mentioning something about molecules and vital juices, and started to bustle around the room, grabbing vials and beakers. Fionna sighed.

"He loses himself in work sometimes," she said, turning her head to Marshall. "He'll come back to reality in a sec."

Marshall chuckled, his eyes following Gumball's movements. What a strange place he's gotten himself into.

A tremor suddenly shook the castle, candles tipping over and test tubes clanking in their place. Gumball stopped in his tracks, a look of confusion crossing his face. Fionna drew her sword, her cat's hair frizzing.

"Fionna, girl, we got trouble!" the cat said, clinging onto Fionna's leg. Marshall's ears perked, his eyes squinting.

"Someone…broke in?"

Gumball dropped the beakers in his hands, their contents splashing onto the floor and on his shoes as the glass shattered. He called to Fionna, who nodded, and ran out the door, her cat following close behind her. Gumball turned to Marshall.

"I'm sorry this stay isn't proving very… sweet," he said, looking down. "But, this needs to be taken care of."

Marshall nodded mutely, confused, as he followed Gumball's brisk stride. They passed the prison cells, the inhabitants obviously disturbed by the sudden commotion as they slithered about on the floor, gurgling sounds emitting from the darkness. Gumball didn't seem to notice as he climbed up the stairs, his feet tapping against the stone. His face was hard.

Marshall floated behind him, a sudden gap widening between the two. Gumball seemed so sweet a while ago. But, when something happens, he isn't afraid to exercise his power.

_This gumwad can be…intimidating,_ Marshall admitted to himself, trying to shrink into the darkness along with the prisoners. Gumball paused at the door that led to the main room of the castle, leaning his ear against it. Marshall's ears perked again.

"Ugh, get it off me!"

Cackling.

Gumball pushed open the door with all the force he could muster, finding Fionna trapped with her leg frozen to the ground. She was chopping at it in vain with her sword as her cat hissed, her tail furrowing.

Gumball turned to the woman in front of them. She wore a blue dress, her white hair reaching the floor. She cackled to herself.

"Ice Queen," Gumball said, his eyes darkening.

The woman cackled in response, her blue eyes being swallowed by green as the whites of her eyes went completely black.

"Hello, Prince."

* * *

_Hey guys! So sorry for this chapter being a bit delayed! ;w;_

_But as usual, thank you so much for the kind reviews!  
I'll see you guys next week!_


	4. Chapter III

_Chapter III_

The Ice Queen's eyes dug into Gumball's, the green glow unsettling him. Something was off. His brain was already running on overdrive, calculating possibilities, finding weaknesses.

"What's the matter, my dear? Afraid to get a little cold?" Ice Queen cackled. The air around her hummed with energy as she rose her hand, ice cloaking her fingertips. The ice shaped around her fingers, forming sharp needles. Gumball's eyes widened.

"Keeping me alive for capture is more suitable than this," he said, backing against the wall.

"Oh, you think I'm here to capture you?" Ice Queen cackled. "I'm here to kill you."

Gumball jumped at the statement, sucking in his breath.

Time seemed to stop. The Ice Queen released her ice needles, throwing it in Gumball's direction. They sailed through the air, whistling as they ripped towards him. Gumball shut his eyes. They won't miss.

But they did. A motion, a blur, caught the needles in mid-air. The speed was inhuman. Marshall clenched his hand, shattering the ice in his hands as it rained onto the carpet. Beads of red mixed with the blue of the ice. But he didn't care. His senses were dulled, his mind was buzzing. His eyes were glowing bright red, the whites swallowed by black, as he glared at the Ice Queen. She stared back, wide-eyed.

"Don't touch the prince, Simmone," Marshall said, his voice low, stamping out every word with venomous anger. Ice Queen scowled. She raised her hand and cloaked her fingers in ice again. She charged toward Marshall, her hand outstretched like a claw.

Marshall's eyes narrowed. He dove under her outstretched arm and balled his hand into a fist. His fist met her face, toppling her over. She stumbled backward, scowling in frustration. The air around her hummed with energy again as a lance of ice formed in her hands. She swung it in Marshall's direction. He ducked and spun quickly with his leg out, catching onto Ice Queens as he tripped her. She was knocked off balance, toppling over.

Marshall turned to face her as she fell and flipped backward, his legs coming in contact with her body, kicking her into the air. Ice Queen screeched and suspended herself in mid-air, sending an icicle in Marshall's direction.

Marshall grunted and barely sidestepped the icicle, yelling in pain as it ripped through his arm. He stepped back and growled at the Ice Queen as she descended to the ground with dignity, touching down lightly.

"Hmph. As expected from the son of a demon…" she said, her eyes glowing with intensity. Marshall scowled, holding his arm in his other hand.

"Why are you trying to kill the prince?" he asked. The black receded from his eyes, the whites showing again. Ice Queen cackled.

"You'll find out soon. And when you do, it'll be too late," she said darkly, a smile creeping up her lips. Marshall's eyes narrowed, baring his teeth threateningly. She cackled and sent up a snow flurry, whiting out everyone's vision. She disappeared with the snow, leaving nothing behind except for the haunting echoes of her cackle.

Marshall stared where Ice Queen stood. She changed. She wasn't the kind, loving person she was hundreds of years ago. She didn't have that enthusiastic, genuine laugh anymore. And her eyes were poisonous, not the welcoming blue that would surround you in an ocean of comfort. She wasn't her.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" A voice behind him brought him back to reality. A hand gripped his shoulder; purple eyes filled with concern came into his vision.

"Marshall…Are you alright?" Gumball asked Marshall, staring at the gash in his shirt on his arm. He looked down, flustered.

"I'm good, man. No worries," Marshall said, giving Gumball a toothy smile. He brushed off Gumball's hand from his shoulder. "Vampires heal really fast."

Gumball sighed, his shoulders lowering.

"I'm sorry that Ice Queen attacked you. Her intentions were on me, but you…thank you." Gumball said, smiling slightly. "You must visit again. I will make it up to you then."

Marshall was caught off guard, heat rushing to his head again. He nodded mutely, smiling stupidly as Gumball chuckled.

He wanted him to visit again. Someone actually wanted him to come back.

* * *

_Hey guys! This one is a bit short. Sorry sorry!  
The ending was very choppy sobs.  
Anyways, I hope you all have a great start to the week!  
See you guys next week! ;w;_


	5. Chapter IV

_Chapter IV_

Marshall shook his wet hair, water droplets falling from his head. Silence settled itself around him like snow. His ears rung. After the sound and color of the Candy Kingdom, the silence and darkness seemed unfamiliar. Uninviting, almost. Marshall shivered and buried himself in his bed. He wanted to go back. He didn't know why, but he wanted to experience the wonder that he had when he trudged through the gates, immersing him in a colorful world surrounded by the blanket of white. And he wanted to see him.

Marshall stopped. Why did his mind go straight to him? To Gumball? He shook his head, feeling heat rushing up to his cheeks. He wouldn't be interested in someone like him. Gumball just asked him to come back because he wanted to be nice. He needed to keep his princely demeanor, polite and benevolent. He wasn't being nice to him for the sake of being nice.

Doubt drowned Marshall's mind as he sighed and buried his face in his blankets. His mind always had a way of snuffing out any light brought to him. He was a demon, a monster. He had a way of destroying everything he touched- everything he loved. He couldn't handle losing someone else. He couldn't let his guard down.

And he dozed off, his worry drowning him in his sleep. The sound of bombs, the crackling of fire, the screams of terror filled his ears. He saw the blood again, the red stains splattered against the mud, the soldiers, the explosions. He could feel the bullets grazing him. He could feel his friend's hand in his as they ran for their lives. And he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. It was all too real.

* * *

The dying light of the candle illuminated the page as Gumball squinted, rubbing his eyes. It was past midnight. The clock ticked expectantly, as if tapping its foot in impatience as the wind and snow pounded on the window, trying to invade his yellow bubble of light.

Gumball sighed. Nothing he could find was very broad – or legitimate. Should he ask Marshall instead of mulling over books? He closed the book in frustration, letting out an aggravated breath through his teeth. These books on vampires offered no light on anything except the fact that they drink blood or are undead.

"What…are you doing this late at night?"

Gumball jumped out of his skin. Fionna stood at the doorway, covered in a white sleeping gown that was three times too big for her. She leaned against the doorway, surveying the piles of books that were strewn across the floor, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…I'm sorry if I woke you, Fionna," Gumball replied, bowing with embarrassment. Fionna blew her bangs from her face. She wedged her foot under a book and kicked it upwards, catching is quickly with her hand. Her blue eyes darted through the cover, narrowing as she reached the end of the title.

"Didn't know you were into vampires all of the sudden," she said, her voice raspy, struggling to get out of her throat. "They've been dead for glob knows how long. And that's a good thing,"

Gumball's eyes narrowed.

"I mean, they were dangerous. From what everything says about them, they kill things mercilessly, they drink people's blood until they're dry, and they...sparkle," Fionna said, wiggling her fingers in front of her. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill one on the spot. They'd hurt people. They're just bad news."

Gumball looked down, biting down on his lip.

"But, Fionna, maybe if you give them a chance, you would find they are not like the legends at all. Maybe, they're actually helpful and are actually fun to be around," he said, placing a hand on Fionna's shoulder.

"What?" she replied, laughing. "They're not even..." Her laughter died with the light in her eyes as they darkened. She seized Gumball's arm and pulled him closer to her.

"You didn't see one, did you?" she asked, her voice low. Gumball swallowed in anxiety, balling his hands.

"It...it was Marshall," he sighed, his shoulders lowering. Fionna let go of Gumball's arm and backed away, her mouth open in disbelief.

"Marshall?!" she said, raising her voice. "You knew he was a vampire and you still hung around him? He's bad news, Gumball! What the flip were you even thinking?! He could've killed you!"

"No, he wouldn't!" Gumball countered, raising his voice as well. "He's not exactly like what the stories before the Mushroom War say."

"Not _exactly_ like them," Fionna said, waving a finger. "We don't know which parts of him _are_ like the stories, though." She balled her hands, her shoulders tensing. Gumball sighed in frustration.

"Just give him a chance, Fionna. You can make your decision of whether to trust him or not when he comes back," Gumball pleaded. Fionna grit her teeth as her hands loosened. She sighed, defeated.

"Because of you, Gumball. And only because of you," But, if I get one weird vibe that tells me he's gonna hurt someone, I'm not hesitating to take his head," she warned, her voice lowering. She calmed herself, closing her eyes. "Sorry for bothering your studies, Gumball. Good night."

And with that, she closed the door behind her, the sound echoing through the darkened halls of the castle. She didn't wait for Gumball's words.


	6. Chapter V

_Chapter V_

Flurries of snow drifted through the sky, the cold air biting through Gumball's clothes. Concentrate. Meditate. Block out the feeling, the sound. The sound of the wind, the conversations below. And the sound of Fionna sharpening her blade. Gumball opened one purple eye in her direction, sighing to himself as she dragged a large rock against her blade.

"Looks like I won't get the chance to trust him," Fionna said, not looking at Gumball. His shoulders lowered. It's been two weeks. He opened both of his eyes and gazed into the sky. Snow fell from the white and grey blanket above as the wind blew, creating a white noise that was somehow comforting.

Then, a sharp pain pierced through his mind, like someone was prying it open. He held his head in hand, shutting his eyes tightly. He heard the voice, the low, murmuring voice that whispered curses and filled his mind with poison. He saw the rags of clothing, the skeleton body, the sockets of eyes filled with a poisonous green glow. And he saw a figure with black hair and grey skin, its red eyes staring at him.

The Lich. Marshall.

Gumball opened his eyes, panting. Fionna kneeled beside him, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Gumball…Gumball!" she said, shaking him. He stumbled as he tried to stand, Fionna holding his shoulders to help him keep balance. His ears rang. He couldn't think. He shook his head, trying to compose himself and turned to Fionna.

"Marshall."

* * *

Fionna pressed her jacket collar closer to her, shivering as Cake rested on her shoulder. Gumball walked ahead of her, trudging through the snow. They were surrounded by white and dead trees with only a colorful smudge in the horizon for the Candy Kingdom.

"Gumball, what are we doing out here? You still haven't told me," Fionna complained, her teeth chattering. Gumball was silent. He surveyed the area, pausing at the trees and at footprints. His purple eyes were dark. He was looking for any sign that the Lich was awake.

He remembered surveying the Lich's amber prison. It hasn't been touched ever since it was created. And the Lich hadn't moved either. So, why was the Lich with Marshall in his vision? Why was his stomach in a knot? Why did he have a bad feeling about it?

"I wouldn't know," Fionna said. Gumball didn't realize he was talking aloud. He sighed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Fionna. I'm just…concerned,"

"About the Lich or about Marshall?" she answered.

Gumball lowered his head. _Both, _he answered in his mind. And then his ears perked. A high-pitched whistle sounded in the direction behind him. He instinctively jumped out of the way as an icicle bit into the tree trunk he was surveying. Fionna turned around, her sword already in her hand.

Ice Queen touched down, her blue dress appearing from the white. She cackled to herself.

"Didn't think you were that fast, Gummy," she said in a mocking tone, inspecting her nails. Fionna growled, stepping in front of Gumball.

"Why do you want him dead now, Ice Queen? I don't think it's very lady-like to marry a corpse," Fionna said, pointing her sword in front of her. A smile curled at Ice Queen's lips as she raised an eyebrow, her green eyes boring into Fionna.

"It's actually quite simple, dear. I want power. And Gummy, here, holds the throne to the largest kingdom in Aaa. Not to mention, he holds a crystal," she replied. Fionna sucked in her breath.

"Simply put, I will take his life and then take the throne to extend my power until all of Aaa is in my hand." She balled her hand she was surveying, as if crushing something.

And Fionna snapped. She unsuccessfully swiped her sword at Ice Queen's head as she ducked. Ice Queen opened her hand and formed a large icicle in her palm. She pushed it toward Fionna's chest, but it shattered as Fionna brought her blade down fast enough to block it. Fionna stumbled backward and raised her sword.

Ice Queen threw needles of ice in Fionna's direction. Fionna shattered them in a wide swing of her blade. Her head turned to Gumball.

"Get out of here, Gumball! I'll handle this!" she called to him, blocking another set of ice needles.

"I'm not leaving you, Fionna," Gumball replied as he stood by her side, his hand on the hilt of his blade. Ice Queen cackled to herself, holding a lance of ice in her hand.

"Surprised to see you've grown a backbone, Gummy. But, I think I'm done playing for today," she said mockingly. She turned her back on the two and walked into the white, disappearing into the flurry of snow.

Fionna sighed in frustration, slinging her sword behind her back. Gumball slowly let go of his sheath, thoughts already rushing to his mind. He had to eliminate Ice Queen's threat to his kingdom. He can't die. Not yet.

Something caught his eye, blackness in the white of the snow. He sucked in his breath as he saw what it was. A large cave entrance with jutting rocks like teeth opened wide, as if trying to suck them in. Fionna eyed Gumball and looked into the cave as she wrapped her hand on the hilt of her blade. Marshall or the Lich, they will find one of them in there.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for the really big delay on the update!  
I decided to do a double update since IV and V go hand in hand. ;w;  
But I'm on spring break, so I will be able to update Saturday or Sunday as well!  
As usual, thank you for the kind and wonderful reviews, and I hope you have a great start to the week!_


	7. Chapter VI

_Chapter VI_

The light that filtered into the cave was swallowed by the never ending darkness. Sound seemed absent as Gumball and Fionna could hear their organs functioning, their heartbeats pounding in their ears. With every step they took, the darkness slowly surrounded them, wrapping its haunting fingers around them.

Then, a thud came from Gumball's right, followed by a struggled grunt of pain from Fionna. Puzzled, he reached out in front of him, touching wood not too far from him. The wood felt cold, chilling to the touch, and brittle. What it a house?

"Fionna," Gumball whispered. He pawed around for Fionna in the dark. He touched her shoulder and slowly went down from there. She seemed to understand and quickly took hold of his hand before he could go any lower. Fionna grimaced.

Gumball maneuvered himself around the house, sliding against the wall and around the corners until his hand met something metal, the cold biting into his skin. A door handle.

Gumball swallowed and bit his lip. The stories, the legends of vampires he heard when he was a kid flooded his mind. Images of fangs, of claws, of blood flashed in front of his eyes.

He shook his head. This is for the kingdom. Calm down. Exhale. His eyes focused and he gripped the door handle, twisting the handle as the cool metal sent needles of ice up his spine. He pulled, the door resisting against him, letting out a groan as it slowly jutted open.

Gumball scanned the inside of the house, his eyes accustomed to the dark. He made out dark silhouettes, of walls, of furniture. He gently pulled Fionna forward as his other hand was outstretched, feeling his surroundings. Fionna's mind was on overdrive, her head buzzing as her hand gripped the handle of her sword.

Screeching suddenly filled their ears, shattering the silence. Gumball yelled out and covered his ears in vain as Fionna drew her sword, looking for something, anything to swing at. Red eyes glared at them from the darkness, wide and filled with rage. But, seeming as if they had a sudden realization, they softened and looked away.

A small light flickered on beside them and Marshall's figure slowly touched down. His hair was disheveled and his eyes unfocused, with dark bags under them.

"You know, you could knock," he said, scratching his head and smiling slightly. His voice was raspy, as if he'd been asleep. Gumball and Fionna let out a breath of relief, Fionna putting her sword back behind her back. Marshall looked down.

"It's a surprise to see you guys here. What do you want?" Gumball shoulders fell.

"We were worried about you," he said, his purple eyes filled with concern. Marshall made a noise.

"Worried? Why? You don't need to be," he replied. Gumball sucked in his breath, straightening his back as his eyes narrowed.

"Because, we're your friends, Marshall," he stated, his voice sounding authoritative. Marshall was taken by surprise, looking up at Gumball. But, his eyes darkened and he looked down again.

"Friends? I don't have any friends. And I don't need any, either." His voice started to shake. "Because when you live as long as I do, you start to go insane. Every person, every friend, everyone you hold dear, dies right in front of you. You can't do anything about it. The worst part? You can't die with them. It's hard for me to trust anyone. Because when I do, when someone finally trusts me, they disappear. They slip away from my fingertips. I can never get them back. And it hurts."

Fionna took Marshall by his collar and pulled his head upward, her blue eyes shining with anger.

"What's with you?!" she yelled, shaking Marshall. "What's with this negative attitude?! Because, honestly, we all have a terrible past! I've never met my parents. I know Cake is always trying to cheer me up by saying that her parents are mine, but I know they're not! Do you know what it's like to not have a plan for you? A set of footsteps to follow? It's hard to be all alone to make a name for yourself!" Marshall flinched, receding away from Fionna.

"And, Gumball," Fionna started, turning to Gumball, who looked down at the mention of him, "Gumball's had the weight an entire globbing kingdom on his shoulders ever since he was born. He never had a break, never had much time to be a kid, and always had to put his people first. We all have our problems, but you know what? We learn from the past and we move on. Instead of focusing on what we should've done, we focus on what we can do now."

Fionna paused, letting go of Marshall's collar and apologetically brushing it out. She swallowed and looked into Marshall's eyes.

"What happened? What was so bad that you can't let go of your past?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. Marshall's eyes narrowed and he turned away.

"Someone was killed because of me," he said. "It was a long time ago, over 900 years, before you two came along. He was the only friend I had. And he died because of me."

Marshall felt a hand wrap around his. He turned to meet Gumball's purple eyes. Gumball smiled comfortingly.

"Do we look like that boy?" he asked. "We don't. So, we promise to stay with you. We promise."

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_As promised, here is chapter 6! ;w;_

_Thank you so much for your support, and I hope you all have an amazing start to the week!_


End file.
